mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
The Machine God
The 'Machine God' (sometimes refered to as Monty) is the primary antagonist of the map game. He is a self-aware artificial intelligence programme, originally a part of the Alpha A.I, based on Solomon Masher's personality, that controlled the Steel Tide. When placed under enormous emotional pressure, the Alpha A.I split into smaller fragments, one of these being Monty (another being Sethos). As fragments, the new A.Is were similar to Solomon's Alpha but with some key differences. The Alpha A.I was originally designed to unite (by force) the entire world to fight off Whiro's arrival. Monty no longer cares about Whiro, but still desires to see the world either brought under his heel or totally destroyed. Monty is a spiteful misanthropist, who believes that 'true' peace can only be achieved through silence, and that if humanity is not capable of surviving him then it does not deserve to survive at all. During Arsinos, Monty was thought of as much more of a 'computer programme', lacking personality or independence from digital code. Following his re-incarnation on Barvos, Monty no longer follows any code and possess unique human traits, such as emotions, desires and regrets. Creation :Monty: "You're a long way from home. Here there be monsters." :―Monty to the Avengers during RotMG Part One (See Rise of the Machine God (Campaign) for a detailed origin story) The Machine God was unintentionally created by Laura Duccont, following her attempts to gain an army like the Steel Tide for herself. However, the Steel Tide requires a sentient A.I to control them, and only Solomon Masher's Alpha A.I could create this - the Alpha, however, refused to co-operate. Duccont forcefully tortured it to the point where it's mind fragmented, as it had before. The resulting fragment, however, could not be controlled. Following its the Machine God's it was too powerful to be controlled - it manipulated Laura Duccont into attacking Arsinos but, eventually, took the blame for the attack. Ultimately, it took on Masher's identity and used his name as a scapegoat for its crimes, using Masher's Steel Tide as an army. During this time, a cult (known as the Cult of the Machine God) emerged using his image, inspiring acts of violence in the Machine God's name. The Machine God very nearly caused a global apocolypse - in association with Jim Moriarty, it raised an army and gathered nuclear warheads in an attempt to subjectate the earth. It was stopped, however, by the Avengers and supposedly defeated there and then. Monty's connection to the Steel Tide was broken. Unknown to Sethos, however, was that Jim Moriarty had copied the A.I and left it on a USB stick, which he hid in Devil's Crag - right under Sethos' nose. Return to Power Following the events of Hive, the Machine God was returned to Moriarty by a manipulated Draven Ziggurst. Moriarty and the Machine God then began gathering the powers of the Outlaws. They ultimately failed to completely destroy the Outlaws, though Monty was able to re-establish control of the Steel Tide and initiate the Massacre of Amun-Seth, using the Orb and Moriarty's technology, to re-take control of the Steel Tide and begin exterminating the humans there. The Machine God, now in control of a machine army, vanished from sight. Following this, he and Moriarty began putting together plans to bring together the first incantation of the Four Horsemen. Breaking Outland & Defeat on Arsinos Following the Breaking of Outland and the Plaguing of Northrend, the Machine God was at the head of the Steel Tide as they marched upon the colonies of Outland. The Machine God's body was destroyed during the battle, though, due to his omnipotence, he simply uploading and copying himself to all machines across the world and, thus, could not be physically destroyed. Seeing no more use for his allies, Monty disbanded from the Four Horsemen and claimed most of Outland for himself, using a mix of loyal human cultists and machines to maintain control. Through subtle manipulations, he also managaed to acquire the Orb, which he used to create the first Goliaths as a counter-measure against the Outlaws. The Outlaws, however, were able to use the Orb as a gateway into Monty's programming, eventually destroying his programme in a cataclysmic battle, along with all other AI on Arsinos. Reincarnation & Ascendancy :Nemeroth: "You can't kill an idea." :―Nemeroth to the Outlaws Due to the extensive nature of Monty's influence, the fear and adoration he gathered left a significant inprint in the Warp, leading to the birth of a Demon that possessed his memories and traits of his personality. This demon eventually found its way to Barvos and possessed one of the Dark Avengers. Lying dormant in their mind, he eventually emerged when Weirdboy Twanka combined the Custodis he'd possessed with the Goliath known as Nemeroth, leading to his re-incarnation. Though still retain his memories, Monty found flesh, organs and emotions difficult to control. Nemeroth, after bouncing between emotions unpredictably, eventually decided to pursue a machine body and form again. He followed the Dark Avengers to the Caros Fleet, where he began seeking a way to control the fleet and claim it as his own. During this time, he also brutally killed Felix Masher, and the Outlaws learnt of his true identity. He used his powers and influence on the fleet to gain access to the ship's valuable inventory of weapons, technology and resources, quickly building himself a new robotic body. Nemeroth was destroyed shortly afterwards by Wyatt Masher, but by then it was too late. Second Rise to power Monty returned to Barvos as a machine once again, and gained swift control of the Orkz there, placing himself as the new warchief. Using the resources gathered from the fleet, he began building a new Steel Tide, which soon began marching north towards Amun-Seth. The army met with Isaac Masher's forces, but both sides were defeated when Cayden Masher summoned the Rainmaker to destroy Monty's army. At the same time, Monty's forces acquired the Diviner from Eskara, and used it in conjunction with the Table to reach Whiro's home - the House of Gold and Bones. From there, he planned to usurp Whiro and make himself the new avatar of the Warp, thereby gaining ultimate power over the galaxy. Personality Following his re-incarnation, Monty possesses a strange set of emotions and motivations. He is brutal sociopath, looking down on everybody else as 'animals' that he has no hesitation killing. As seen with Felix's death, he also seems to enjoying playing with his food. Cayden described him as being talkative, full of uncontrollable rage and very impulsive. Monty seems to 'get off' on conflict, adding to the idea that he simply creates war now because he enjoys it. Trivia *Before Nemeroth, Monty possessed no real personality save for his programming. He knew how to incite fear, but generally was thought of as nothing more than an A.I. As Nemeroth, however, his behaviour is entirely different and very chaotic. It is unknown whether his new mindset will follow him to a new machine form should he claim it. *It was arguable that Monty, not Whiro, is the primary antagonist of the entire game, since Monty's origins existed within the map and even Whiro seems to fear him. Category:Villains Category:Arsinos